


История Пингвина и Малиновки: Ужасно большое приключение

by Belcus



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belcus/pseuds/Belcus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В результате несчастного случая (а может, это был саботаж?) Робин превращается в птицу и, чтобы вернуть человеческое обличье, обращается за помощью к нашим героическим пингвинам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История Пингвина и Малиновки: Ужасно большое приключение

**Author's Note:**

> Как вы уже поняли, это сиквел к моему фику "История Пингвина и Малиновки". Больше слов, куча штампов и заезженных сюжетных ходов! События происходят через два года после истории в первом фанфике (ориентировочно, между третьим "Мадагаскаром" и приключениями пингвинов).
> 
> Опубликован также на Фикбуке.

_Два года спустя…_

Робин вернулась в Нью-Йорк. Теперь, после окончания университета, она работала над проектом по изучению коммуникативных особенностей в животном мире.

Собственно, теперь её работа была почти не связана с животными напрямую: чаще ей приходилось просматривать гигабайты видео, снятого другими учёными, слушать аудиозаписи и фиксировать то, что она наблюдала. Это было не совсем то, о чём она мечтала, когда училась.

Она вновь приехала в Нью-Йорк с щемящим чувством, похожим на то, которое испытываешь, возвращаясь туда, где ты когда-то был счастлив, где ты оставил что-то очень важное, какую-то частицу себя…

***

Робин впервые работала одна, без научного руководителя. Ей оставалось провести в Нью-Йорке всего три дня, затем она должна была лететь в Норвегию, в свою первую экспедицию.

В последний рабочий день она должна была протестировать устройство, присланное по просьбе её руководителя из океанариума в Сан-Франциско. Этот аппарат, с виду напоминавший гибрид микшерного пульта и эхолота, предназначался для преобразования записанных животных звуков в визуальные образы.

Робин прежде не приходилось работать с подобным устройством, в Сан-Франциско она только наблюдала работой других учёных.

– Похоже, ничего сложного, - пробормотала она, ознакомившись с мануалом. Загрузив для первого опыта запись с голосами лесных певчих птиц, Робин надела наушники и, согласуясь с инструкцией, включила аппарат.

Она услышала голоса птиц с записи и стала настраивать изображение на мониторе. Внезапно Робин почувствовала лёгкую головную боль, наушники словно сдавили её виски.

— Похоже, я перепутала волны, — она стала менять настройки, но вдруг почувствовала головокружение и, из последних сил сдёрнув наушники, потеряла сознание.

***

Она очнулась в темноте, под плотным одеялом. Робин попыталась скинуть его, но к собственному изумлению поняла, что это огромное, почти бесконечное одеяло; она заработала руками и ногами, пытаясь выбраться из этого плена. Через несколько минут ей удалось выбраться на поверхность. “Одеяло” оказалось куском белой ткани невероятных размеров… Впрочем, Робин поразило не только это: выбравшись наружу, она с изумлением увидела, что находится в каком-то гигантском помещении, с огромным столом, похожим на навес, и чудовищным креслом.

Робин почувствовала себя Алисой в Стране Чудес, выпившей волшебную микстуру и уменьшившейся в размерах, чтобы суметь пройти сквозь крошечную дверцу.

“Одеяло” оказалось лабораторным халатом огромных размеров.

— Что за бред? — вслух сказала Робин и к своему ужасу поняла, что голос был тоже не её. Она прижала руку ко рту, но вместо рук у неё оказались крылья… А вместо ног - маленькие лапки…

“Это самый странный из всех странных снов”...

Она со всех ног бросилась к стеклянному шкафчику и посмотрела на своё отражение: в тусклом стекле отражалась маленькая птичка - рыжая грудка, белое брюшко, коричневые крылья… Робин превратилась в малиновку.

“Нет, нет, нет… Этого не может быть! Так не бывает! Я просто уснула на рабочем месте… Нужно заставить себя проснуться!” — она стала прыгать на месте, пытаясь прогнать сон, затем стала биться головой в стекло… Ничего не помогало.

Когда наконец силы оставили её, Робин опустилась на пол и закрыла глаза.

Итак, по неизвестной причине, в результате несчастного случая, она превратилась в птицу… Если это правда, если всё на самом деле и она не сошла с ума, что ей делать? Кто смог бы ей помочь? Да и как объяснить людям, что она заперта в теле маленькой певчей птицы? Кто поверит ей? Да что там — кто поймёт её?

Погружённая в невесёлые мысли, она не заметила, что снаружи, на подоконнике сидит тощий полосатый кот и внимательно наблюдает за ней.

Их разделяла только москитная сетка.

Кот заговорил первым:

— Без обид, но ты выглядишь довольно фигово.

От неожиданности Робин подскочила на месте.

— Ты умеешь говорить? Или ты — как и я — на самом деле человек? — с недоверчивым изумлением спросила она.

— Ну, сколько себя помню, я всегда был котом… Да и говорить мы все умеем, не хуже людей. Кстати, меня Максом зовут… Постой, ты сказала, что ты — человек?

Робин уныло кивнула.

— По мне, так ты — вылитая малиновка.

— Да, я знаю… Несчастный случай в лаборатории…

— Не грусти. Уверен, что птицей быть тоже неплохо, — легкомысленно утешил её кот.

— Но ты не понимаешь… Вся моя жизнь — она там, в человеческом мире! Меня будут искать — родные, коллеги… Как я смогу объяснить, что со мной случилось?

Кот задумчиво почесал за ухом задней лапой.

— Ну, вообще-то у меня есть мысль, как можно тебе помочь… Правда, для этого тебе нужно сначала выбраться отсюда.

— И как мне это сделать?! - в отчаянье пискнула малиновка.

Макс огляделся.

— Я бы на твоём месте попробовал пробиться через вентилятор.

Она подняла голову: на высоте четырёх футов над ней медленно крутил лопасти вентилятор старого оконного кондиционера.

После нескольких неудачных прыжков Робин удалось взлететь и сесть на край кондиционера. Лопасти вращались не слишком быстро, и птичка, собравшись духом, пулей вылетела в образовавшийся просвет, потеряв всего пару перьев.

Кот добродушно похлопал по подоконнику рядом с собой, приглашая Робин присесть.

— Я, пожалуй, посижу тут, - с вежливой осторожностью ответила она и села на пожарную лестницу.

Кошачьи глаза были похожи на зелёные луны.

— Думаешь, я хочу тебя съесть? — почти удивлённо спросил Макс, но тут же ответил сам себе:

— Вообще, конечно, ты права. Я обычно не прочь полакомиться свежим мясом… Но сегодня в соседнем квартале в ресторане была санитарная инспекция, и работникам пришлось выкинуть чёртову уйму отличных стейков… Так что будь спокойна: я сыт…

Макс зажмурился, предаваясь сладостным воспоминаниям о куче оставшихся стейков в мусорном контейнере.

Через минуту Робин не выдержала и робко напомнила о себе:

— Прошу прощения, но ты что-то говорил про тех, кто мог бы мне помочь...

Макс открыл один глаз:

— Ах, да… В зоопарке на Манхэттене живёт пингвиний спецназ. Не делай такое лицо, это правда. Среди них есть один, с таким смешным польским именем… Он у них учёный-изобретатель, или что-то типа того… Думаю, он мог бы тебе помочь.

Пингвины-спецназовцы. Один из них — учёный-изобретатель. С польским именем. Впрочем, подумала Робин, расправляя крылья, — посмотри на себя. Тебе нужны какие-то ещё доказательства того, что на свете всё возможно?

— Я вспомнил, — меланхолично продолжил Макс, не замечая её замешательства. — Этого пингвина зовут Ковальски. Найди его. Скажи, что тебя прислал Лунный кот.

— Постой, ты сказал “на Манхэттене?” В Центральном парке?

— Угу, — пробормотал кот, выкусывая блоху.

Робин подавила горький смешок: именно там, в Центральном парке она проходила практику, два года назад, именно там она пережила самый удивительный опыт общения с пингвинами, именно оттуда она сбежала как предатель… И вот, всё вернулось.

— Пожелай мне удачи, — чирикнула она, расправляя крылья.

— Я желаю тебе удачи! — важно сказал кот. — Если что — ты знаешь, где меня искать!

***  
Полёт удался не сразу: первые сто ярдов Робин передвигалась, перепархивая с места на место, но потом, постепенно приноровилась и решилась на большой полёт.

...Маленькие крылышки, непривычные к длинным перелётам, быстро устали. Не рискнув положиться на силу ветра и планировать, Робин приземлилась на фонарный столб, чтоб передохнуть.

Внезапно её осенило: автобус! Через два квартала — остановка автобуса, маршрут которого пролегает мимо Центрального парка!

На её счастье автобус подошёл почти сразу, как она добралась до остановки. Робин вспорхнула на крышу: это был первый раз в её жизни, когда она ехала на автобусе без билета.

***

Ей оставалось каких-то двести ярдов до стены зоопарка, когда Робин почувствовала, как её накрыла огромная тень, будто над ней летел авиалайнер.

Она подняла голову: прямо над нею почти беззвучно, раскрыв гигантские крылья, летел большой филин. 

— Эй, ты куда это? — мягко ухнул он. Мохнатые лапы с острейшими когтями были готовы схватить её.

Прятаться было некуда: до стен зоопарка простиралась большая лужайка. Из последних сил Робин прибавила скорости, нырнула вниз, ближе к земле, и, ловко проскользнув через решётку ворот, через пару секунд была на территории зоопарка.

Первыми, кого она увидела в зоопарке, была пара шимпанзе, играющих в шахматы на ветвях дерева.

— Пингвины, где пингвины?! - отчаянно заверещала малиновка. Обезьяны синхронно подняли головы и так же синхронно молча указали направо. 

Филин летел следом, бесшумный и смертельно опасный.

На пингвиньем островке Рико пытался научить Рядового проглатывать полезные предметы. Пока получалось не очень. После очередной неудачной попытки проглотить хотя бы пару скрепок, Рядовой вдруг в панике заметался по бетонной площадке:

— Рико, воздух!

Рико поднял голову и увидел маленькую птичку и большого филина.

Совершенно обессилевшая малиновка камнем упала на бетон.

— Моя! — ухнул филин, снижаясь. Его оранжевые глаза полыхали огнём азарта.

— Ага, — спокойно отозвался Рико и демонстративно отрыгнул огнемёт.

Не долетев до земли каких-то два фута, филин в воздухе совершил головокружительный разворот и полетел прочь; потоки воздуха от взмахов его крыльев по силе могли соперничать с винтом вертолёта.

Когда филин исчез из виду, пингвины обернулись к малиновке.

— С вами всё в порядке, мисс? — мягко спросил Рядовой. — Вы вся дрожите.

— Да, всё в порядке. Это просто адреналин, — бодро отозвалась Робин и упала без чувств.

***

Первое, что она увидела, придя в себя, был закопчённый бетонный потолок и озабоченные лица трёх пингвинов, склонившихся над ней.

— Где я? — слабо спросила Робин.

— В нашей штаб-квартире! — радостно отозвался юный пингвин и тут же получил подзатыльник от своего товарища с хохолком.

— Рядовой, конспирация! — вздохнул третий — высокий и худой — пингвин.

Будь она человеком, ей показалось бы, что в бункере пахнет, как на старой рыболовецкой шхуне, но теперь у неё было другое обоняние, и Робин почувствовала не только запах рыбы, но и химикатов, попкорна, бензина — и кофе.

Робин поднялась на ноги — ослабшее птичье тело плохо слушалось, — и сказала:

— Прошу прощения за вторжение… Мне нужно найти пингвина Ковальски.

Высокий пингвин распрямился и с вызовом ответил:

— Это я.

Малиновка взглянула на него: в облике Ковальски присутствовала некая отрешённость, будто он всегда был на своей волне, и лёгкая снисходительность, будто он привык общаться с существами заведомо менее образованными и интеллигентными, чем он. Во время своей учёбы в университете, да и теперь, когда она сама практически стала учёным, Робин десятки раз приходилось видеть подобный тип людей.

Но сказать что-либо она не успела.

— В чём дело, бойцы? 

Голос, задавший этот вопрос, безусловно, мог принадлежать только командиру отряда. Исполненный сознания собственного превосходства, собственной незыблемой правоты, с южной манерой растягивать гласные звуки — Робин ещё не видела его обладателя, но при первых звуках этого голоса у неё замерло сердце. Из всех земных существ, известных ей, этот голос мог принадлежать только одному.

— Шкипер, у нас эээээ… посетитель! — отозвался Ковальски.

Робин услышала неторопливые приближающиеся шаги. Она обернулась и увидела четвёртого пингвина. Небольшого росточка, с заметным брюшком, он, однако, держал себя с величайшим достоинством.

Да, это был он, её пернатый Джон Уэйн — Маленький Вожак.

Смешно, но теперь она была значительно меньше, чем он.

— Приветствую вас, юная леди, — с ироничной галантностью проронил Шкипер, разглядывая маленькую птичку. — Чем обязаны вашему визиту?

— Мне посоветовали обратиться к вам, — ответила она, переводя взгляд на Ковальски. — Макс… Ээээ, Лунный кот сказал мне, что Вы — талантливый учёный и сможете помочь.

Ковальски расцвёл. Его в жизни никто — кроме него самого, конечно, — не называл учёным, а уж тем более талантливым.

— Купила с потрохами одной фразой, — с саркастичной досадой пробормотал Шкипер.

— Конечно! — бодро согласился Ковальски, привычно пропуская мимо ушей ехидные ремарки в свой адрес; его просто распирало от гордости, от снисходительности не осталось и следа. — Сделаю всё, что в моих силах! ...Так чем могу помочь? — он извлёк блокнот и карандаш и приготовился генерировать идеи.

Робин переступила с ноги на ногу.

— В лаборатории произошёл несчастный случай… Я, если честно, и сама толком не понимаю, что произошло… В общем... Теперь мне нужно вернуть свой естественный облик.

На несколько секунд в бункере воцарилась тишина.

— И что это за облик? — наконец уточнил Ковальски, очнувшийся от эйфории. 

Малиновка снова переступила с ноги на ногу и решительно сказала:

— Я должна опять стать человеком.

Теперь тишина стала такой, что казалось, если бы легчайшая пушинка упала на пол, то раздался бы оглушительный грохот. Робин смотрела на пингвинов: младший — Рядовой — был готов завопить во всю глотку и в ужасе заметаться по бункеру; Ковальски сохранял сосредоточенное выражение лица, только веко левого глаза слегка дёргалось; тот, что звался Рико, явно намеревался отрыгнуть какой-то предмет — скорей всего, бомбу с подожжённым фитилём… 

Но когда напряжение достигло наивысшей точки, раздался голос Шкипера, спокойный и тихий:

— Отставить панику!

Он наклонился к Робин, так что их клювы почти соприкоснулись, и спросил — с ледяным спокойствием:

— Кто ты?

Она заглянула в его потемневшие глаза.

Всё, что происходило с ней с того самого дня, когда Шкипер спас её в парке, опровергало то, что Робин знала о животных и птицах. 

— Меня зовут Робин Картрайт, — дрожащим голосом отозвалась малиновка.

Несколько секунд Шкипер вглядывался в её лицо.

— Что? — с недоверчивым изумлением наконец выдохнул он.

— Да, Маленький Вожак, это я, — она обречённо вздохнула.

Пингвин встряхнулся, будто пытаясь прогнать наваждение, и сделал шаг назад.

— Но это невозможно…

— Я тоже так думала до сегодняшнего дня, — с горчайшей иронией отозвалась Робин. — Даже и представить себе не могла!

— Но как?..

— Я не знаю, — она беспомощно развела крыльями. — Слишком много необъяснимого и невероятного случилось со мной за сегодня. Всё кажется одним запутанным, фантастическим сном…

Шкипер молчал. Остальные пингвины ждали его реакции.

Робин шагнула к нему в плотную и заглянула в глаза:

— Пожалуйста, поверьте мне… Мне не к кому больше обратиться, прошу, помогите!

В это было невозможно поверить. Робин, его Робин, его Красная Шапочка — юная студентка-практикантка — и эта маленькая птичка…

Согласиться помочь ей — значило, как минимум, раскрыть всё, что они держали в тайне от человеческого мира; кроме того, зная, чем обычно заканчивались все научные эксперименты Ковальски, Шкипер подверг бы смертельному риску её жизнь…

Она не мигая смотрела на него, её тёмные глаза были полны слёз.

Но ответ мог быть только один. Шкипер обернулся к своей команде:

— Ну, чего замерли, парни? — он повернулся обратно к Робин. — Не волнуйся, птичка, если тебе нужна помощь, — ты обратилась по верному адресу.

— Но раньше мы никогда не помогали людям! — пискнул Рядовой.

— Строго говоря, мы в большинстве случаев именно этим и занимаемся, — возразил Ковальски. — Спасаем человечество и всех животных от всяких негодяев.

Рико согласно закивал и одобрительно хлопнул товарища по плечу.

— Окей, птичка, - Шкипер сложил крылья на груди, — мы поступим так: ты сейчас рассказываешь нам всё, что с тобой произошло, а мы решим, что делать.

Робин посмотрела на четырёх пингвинов: в их взглядах было любопытство, настороженность, недоверчивость, но никакой враждебности она не заметила.

Птичка сложила крылья за спиной и, чуть нахохлившись, начала свой рассказ...

***  
— Вот, собственно, и всё.

— Ковальски, у тебя есть вопросы?

Ковальски, к концу рассказа Робин заполнивший два блокнота чертежами и формулами, принял важный вид и спросил:

— А где вы достали это устройство?

— Насколько мне известно, — отозвалась Робин, — нам прислали его из океанариума Сан-Франциско. Мы с научным руководителем были там полгода назад, изучали поведение косаток. Это устройство там активно использовали для расшифровки сигналов дельфинов. Тогда мой руководитель и договорился, что аппарат пришлют нам на время.

— Океанариум Сан-Франциско? Дельфины? — переспросил Шкипер и повернулся к своему первому лейтенанту. — Ты понимаешь, что это может значить?

Увидев выражение лица Ковальски, он с досадой заявил:

— Разрази тебя Посейдон, Ковальски, ни слова о Дорис! Я имел в виду нашего главного врага - Блоухола! ...Всё сходится: по последним разведданым он содержится именно там — в Сан-Франциско, и кому как не ему провернуть это дельце! Боюсь об заклад: он нашёл способ внести фатальные изменения в ваш аппарат!

— Кто это — Блоухол?

— О, детка, это архизлодей, преступный гений, много лет скрывающийся под личиной дельфина!

Дельфин — преступный гений. Мориарти мира животных. Робин хотела сделать несколько уточнений, но пингвины выглядели более чем серьёзными.

Шкипер повернулся к своим солдатам:

— План таков: мы с Ковальски занимаемся починкой автомобиля, Рядовой, Рико, — вы отправляетесь в магазин за запасными аккумуляторами. Рико, когда вернёшься, проверь всё наше снаряжение… Начало операции завтра, ровно в шесть.

Он посмотрел на Робин:

— Надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять, что всё, что ты увидишь и услышишь, ты не имеешь права никому рассказывать?

Это прозвучало как фраза из шпионского фильма. Несмотря на весь драматизм ситуации, Робин вдруг стало весело.

— Иначе вам придётся меня убить? — в тон Шкиперу переспросила она. Он с изумлением посмотрел на неё: её глаза, тёмные, как ежевика, искрились лукавством.

— Ловишь на лету, детка, — отозвался он и подмигнул ей.

***

Пингвины полночи готовились к операции; Робин оставалось только наблюдать за ними.

— Рико, где мой ящик с инструментами? … Нет, этот можешь проглотить обратно, мне нужен тот, где набор отвёрток и паяльник…

— Рядовой, потуже затягивай гайки, ты же не хочешь, чтоб колёса отлетели на первом же повороте?

— Рико, когда я велел взять всё необходимое, я имел в виду арбалет, динамит и стеклорез, а не расчёску и туфли для твоей куклы!

Робин смотрела и слушала.

Ковальски суетился больше всех. Он чувствовал себя артистом, которому наконец-то, после многих лет прозябания на вторых ролях, дали сыграть главного героя, его голос, отчётливый, с превосходной артикуляцией, будто он всю жизнь читал лекции перед большой аудиторией, звучал уверенно и радостно.

***

— Эй, птичка! Тебе не помешает вздремнуть: завтра будет долгий день. Могу уступить свою койку, — по-джентльменски предложил Шкипер.

— Нет, спасибо, — испуганно чирикнула Робин.

— Вариант номер два, — Шкипер стащил со своей койки видавшую виды подушку и галантно положил её перед Робин на стул. Для маленькой птички она была размером с матрац.

— Спасибо, — после некоторого раздумья смущённо пискнула Робин и вспорхнула на подушку. От неё пахло рыбой, солёной морской водой и порохом. “Подушка старого морского волка”, — с улыбкой подумала птичка.

***  
Когда всё было готово, Шкипер выбрался наружу, чтобы подышать ночным воздухом и побыть наедине с самим собой. Впрочем, последнее ему не удалось: едва он устроился на края бетонного островка, как миска, заменявшая крышку люка, отодвинулась и наружу вылез Ковальски.

Он подошёл к командиру и деликатно кашлянул. Шкипер не обернулся.

— Шкипер, это, конечно, не моё дело…

Командир понял, чём хочет спросить Ковальски.

— Ты прав: это определённо не твоё дело! — отозвался он.

— Но, Шкипер…

— Ковальски, тебе ли не знать: женщины созданы, чтоб услаждать наши взоры и разбивать наши сердца, — мечтательно растягивая слова, заметил старший пингвин, глядя в бездонное звёздное небо над головой.

— Значит, ты простил её?

Далёкие звёзды дрожали и звали.

— Давным-давно, Ковальски, давным-давно.

***  
...Шкипер лёг спать последним. Как опытный боец, он привык спать в любых условиях, но теперь — без подушки, но с тысячей мыслей, теснящихся в его усталом мозгу, — ниша в стене, заменявшая койку, казалась страшно неуютной. Он, наверное, в сотый раз перевернулся на бок, пытаясь найти удобное положение, когда услышал тихий голос:

— Шкипер…

Пингвин открыл глаза: Робин протягивала ему подушку:

— Я подумала, что… что лучше будет, если я верну тебе её. 

Шкипер хотел было возразить, но выражение её глаз заставило его промолчать.

Он положил подушку на место и призывно хлопнул по ней крылом:

— Запрыгивай!

Смятение отразилось на её лице, но пингвин назидательно заметил:

— Смею напомнить, что перед тобой офицер и джентльмен… 

Она мысленно возблагодарила мироздание за то, что под перьями не видно, как сильно она покраснела в этот момент.

Он протянул ей крыло, и Робин легко вспорхнула на него.

— Ты лёгкая, словно пёрышко, — пробормотал Шкипер, опуская птичку на свою подушку.

...Они расположились на разных сторонах, как можно дальше друг от друга: малиновка — с краю, на верхнем уголке подушки, пингвин — у стенки. 

Но во сне, неловко повернувшись, Робин скатилась вниз, будто со снежного холма...

***

Ковальски проснулся первым; его переполняло редкое чувство радостного предвкушения — будто в Рождественский сочельник. Едва открыв глаза, он вспомнил весь вчерашний день, вспомнил, что обещал помочь маленькой птичке. Наконец-то ему выпала реальная возможность доказать всем - в том числе и человеку! - что благодаря научным знаниям можно совершать самые настоящие чудеса!

Он выглянул из своей ниши: остальные пингвины ещё спали. Ковальски осторожно разбудил Рико и Рядового и тихо сказал: 

— Поглядите на Шкипера.

Все трое свесились вниз и посмотрели на нижнюю “койку”, которую занимал их командир.

Шкипер лежал на спине; на его животе, как на белоснежной подушке, спала маленькая рыжегрудая птичка, спрятав голову под крыло.

***  
— Итак, парни, настал час “икс”. Не мне вам говорить о том, что несмотря на всю нашу подготовку, операция может пройти не так, так задумано. Если дело касается Блоухола — ничто и никогда не идёт так, как задумано… Вы готовы?

— Да, Шкипер!

— Рико, за руль, Ковальски — будешь штурманом!

— Есть, Шкипер! - бодро отозвались пингвины и заняли свои места в автомобиле.

Рядовой и Шкипер разместились на заднем сиденье, Робин втиснулась между ними.

— Готова? — спросил её пингвин. Робин молча кивнула.

… Как и следовало ожидать, манера вождения Рико целиком и полностью соответствовала его темпераменту: автомобиль несся с безумной скоростью. В считанные секунды они преодолели пространство зоопарка и нырнули в секретный тоннель…

… К величайшему облегчению Робин, в субботу утром на улицах города машин было мало. Что, однако, не помешало Рико, презрев все возможные правила, ехать по встречной полосе, умудряться проскакивать под колёсами проезжающих автомобилей и при этом радостно сигналить.

Судя по выражениям лиц остальных пингвинов, ситуация была вполне привычная, а Ковальски даже ухитрялся, не повышая голоса, словно навигатор, сверяться с картой и комментировать:

— На следующем перекрёстке направо… Вниз по улице до вон того высотного здания… Теперь до конца квартала, а там налево…

Несмотря на скорость их передвижения по городу, поездка заняла почти два часа.

Когда они наконец оказались возле здания, где располагалась лаборатория, Робин сказала:

— Сегодня суббота и вход закрыт. Можно проникнуть со двора, по пожарной лестнице.

***  
К величайшему облегчению Робин, пингвины не стали применять динамит для проникновения в здание. Рико ловко вырезал в оконном стекле проход, и все без труда проникли внутрь.

— Вот тот аппарат, о котором я говорила, — Робин указала на устройство, похожее на микшерный пульт диджея.

Ковальски извлёк из желудка Рико ящик с инструментами и приступил к осмотру. Он ловко открутил шурупы, удерживавшие заднюю панель и углубился в недра аппарата.

— Ковальски, — крикнул Шкипер, словно в глубокую пещеру, — помощь нужна?

— Да, фонарик не помешает!

Рико с готовностью отрыгнул ручной фонарик, и пингвины передали его Ковальски.

***

— Похоже, я нашёл, в чём проблема, — заявил Ковальски, выбравшись из аппарата. — Кто-то изменил начинку, присоединил к преобразователю звука чип, который, похоже, и служит для трансформации материи. Проблема в том, что там оплавились провода, нужно время, чтоб всё расчистить и заменить…

Он посмотрел на своих товарищей.  
— Джентльмены, мне будет нужна ваша помощь…

***  
Когда, по заверениям Ковальски, всё было наконец готово, Шкипер отозвал его в сторону.

— Скажи, как есть: каковы шансы, что всё пройдёт, как нужно?

— Я бы сказал.., — уверенно начал Ковальски, но под пристальным взглядом командира умолк. Шкипер ждал.

— Я бы сказал, шансы — пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Либо получится, либо нет? — с сарказмом уточнил Шкипер.

Ковальски вздохнул и молча кивнул.

— Что может произойти в случае неудачи?

— Ну, исходя из предположения… Учитывая возможный скачок напряжения… и вероятное отклонение заданных мной параметров от исходных данных…

— Ковальски, давай без своих ботанских штучек! Что может произойти?

— Всё, что угодно, Шкипер. Трансформация в нечто иное, аннигиляция… Смерть.

Они подошли к Робин.

— Всё готово, можно начинать? — с надеждой спросила птичка.

— Детка, — мягко начал Шкипер, но его перебил Ковальски:

— Да, начинаем, но сразу хочу предупредить, что есть небольшая вероятность, где-то процентов семьдесят пять - восемьдесят, что всё закончится эээээ… летальным исходом.

Шкипер отвесил первому лейтенанту подзатыльник:

— Ковальски! Это не то, что нужно говорить в такие моменты!

— Я понимаю, — тихо отозвалась Робин. — Я готова.

***

Ковальски разместил Робин между мембранами наушников и положил крыло на тумблер включения.

Шкипер посмотрел на свою маленькую птичку; её глаза были полны самой отчаянной надежды, она даже не сомневалась в том, что всё пройдёт успешно. 

— Начали, — коротко сказал Ковальски и щёлкнул тумблером.

***  
...Всем казалось, будто прошла вечность.

— Сколько это уже продолжается? — обречённо спросил Шкипер, не отрывая глаз от наушников.

— Почти два часа, — робко отозвался Рядовой.

— Погодите, я ещё немного усилю воздействие, — Ковальски, уже предчувствуя провал, в отчаянье пытался исправить свои несуществующие ошибки.

Как это бывало неоднократно, он слишком сильно вывернул регулятор мощности, отчего аппарат загудел. Через минуту в воздухе запахло оплавившимся пластиком.

— О нет, нет, нет, только не это! — завопил пингвин-учёный и кинулся выключать устройство.

Раздался громкий хлопок, и в одну секунду комнату окутало едким дымом.

— Твоя “наука” — такая же ерунда, как Небесные Духи Джулиана, - с горечью заявил Шкипер, когда дым рассеялся.

Это заявление подействовало на Ковальски как тяжёлая пощёчина. Он съёжился и поник. 

— Шкипер, — бесцветным голосом начал Ковальски, — ещё не всё потеряно… Мы сделаем паузу и попробуем ещё раз… Должно получиться…

— Должно получиться? Когда?! Это тебе не твои дурацкие штучки типа машины времени или люблю-лазера! Сколько теперь уйдёт времени на починку этой штуки?!

— Я заберу чип в свою лабораторию и найду причину…

— Найдёшь причину? Да ты угрохал сам аппарат! Сколько тебе ещё потребуется времени? Год?

Несколько секунд всем казалось, что Ковальски вот-вот взорвётся и наорёт на командира. Но он сказал только:

— Я сделал всё, что мог. И сделал всё правильно.

Шкипер обернулся к Робин. Она смотрела сквозь него, её глаза казались стеклянными.

— Я хочу вернуться в гостиницу, — только и сказала она.

***  
Она не помнила, как они приехали в гостиницу. Она только назвала адрес и вновь нырнула в пучину отчаяния.

...Ковальски без труда размагнитил электронный замок на двери её номер и впустил всех внутрь.

— Ты собиралась в путешествие? — спросил Шкипер, оглядывая сумки и рюкзаки и безуспешно ища возможность отвлечь Робин от тяжёлых мыслей.

— Да, — глухо отозвалась она. — Должна была быть моя первая экспедиция — в Норвегию. Хотела наблюдать за китами и северными птицами…

Пингвины заметили альбом с рисунками на журнальном столике.

— Можно посмотреть?

— Ради Бога, — вяло отозвалась птичка.

Робин не теряла времени даром и за два года заметно отточила своё мастерство: она рисовала животных в неволе и в дикой природе, её штрихи становились твёрже, она всё лучше передавала характерные черты разных видов.

— О Боже, это она! Это Дорис! — вдруг простонал Ковальски, пряча искажённое страданиями лицо за крыльями.

— Дорис? — с недоумением переспросила Робин, приходя в себя.

— Ага. Самка дельфина, любовь всей несчастной жизни Ковальски, — весело отозвался Шкипер. Он посмотрел на рисунок:

— Кстати, очень похоже получилось.

Человеческий глаз не видел того, что могли различить в Дорис животные и птицы, но Робин смогла передать главное: кокетство и соблазнительное своенравие.

— Разве возможен роман между дельфином и пингвином? — недоверчиво спросила Робин, пытаясь отвлечься от тяжёлых мыслей.

— Похоже, что нет! Она ему шестнадцать раз отказывала, — с иронией отозвался Шкипер, поглядывая на опечаленного Ковальски.

… — В природе морские млекопитающие — тюлени, киты, дельфины — являются естественными врагами пингвинов…

…— Я бы даже сказал: заклятыми врагами… Но знаешь, пару лет назад наш юный Рядовой по уши влюбился в олениху из упряжки Санта-Клауса… Это я к тому, что нет ничего ненормального в том, что бы любить представителя иного вида.

— Да неужели? — отозвалась Робин и тут же одёрнула сама себя.

— Всё, что я имел в виду, - добавил Шкипер после паузы, — так это то, что Ковальски в этом деле крупно не везёт.

Но Робин уже не было рядом. Она сидела на окне и смотрела на огни вечернего города.

Птичка почувствовала его приближение, но не повернула головы.

— Я надеялась, что всё получится, — бесцветным тоном призналась она. — После всего, что случилось, мне ведь оставалось только надеяться, верно? А теперь… Я не знаю, что делать.

— Детка, — начал было Шкипер, но она подняла крыло, и он замолчал.

— Я планировала отправиться в экспедицию через несколько дней… Столько надежд было! И что теперь? Послать моему руководителю письмо: “Дорогой доктор Ричардс, к сожалению, я не смогу в Вам присоединиться, так как превратилась в птицу”? “Привет, мам, на Рождество не жди”...

Её голос стал прерывистым, глаза наполнились слезами.

— Конечно, кто бы ещё мог похвастаться тем, что пережил нечто подобное? Но, видит Бог, я так хочу опять стать человеком… Всё, что у меня было, — друзья, родители, работа, — всё осталось в человеческом мире…

— Робин.., — Шкипер шагнул к ней, хотел обнять, но она отстранилась от него.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, не надо…

Она перелетела через комнату, проскользнула в спальню через приоткрытую дверь и через секунду разразилась рыданиями.

Шкипер обернулся к товарищам.

— Мы остаёмся здесь.

***  
Робин вспорхнула на кровать и упала на подушку. Слёзы накатывали вновь и вновь, пока она, иссушенная, обессилевшая от плача, не провалилась в глубокий сон…

***

Она проснулась незадолго перед рассветом; несколько секунд Робин пыталась понять, что произошло и где она находится. 

Чувства вернулись разом: за окном слышался привычный отдалённый шум проезжающих машин, в воздухе стоял отчётливый запах рыбы, хлопковые простыни приятно ласкали тело…

Тело! Она взглянула на свои руки - обычные женские руки, ни намёка на то, что ещё недавно они были крыльями, коснулась лица и ощутила привычную гладкость человеческой кожи; Робин вскочила с постели и подбежала к зеркалу: из затенённой глубины на неё смотрела худенькая обнажённая девушка с растрёпанными волосами — она сама.

Она была готова закричать от радости во всё горло, но тут вспомнила, что в соседней комнате её ждал маленький пингвиний отряд.

Наскоро натянув пижамные шорты и майку, Робин приоткрыла дверь в гостиную. Если они были там — значит, всё, что случилось с ней, было наяву — одно большое, невероятное приключение…

***  
Трое из отряда расположились на диване.

Пингвины спали совсем не так, как Робин видела в документальных фильмах - стоя, вывернув шею, так что клюв можно было удобно спрятать под крыло, - нет, совсем не так.

Рико свернулся калачиком, крепко стиснув уголок диванной подушки, будто защищаясь от чего-то; Рядовой, как воспитанный мальчик, спал, повернувшись на бочок и сложив крылья под щекой; Ковальски — напротив, растянулся на спине, сложив крылья на груди и даже во сне умудряясь выглядеть как эталонный университетский профессор. 

Она окинула взглядом комнату, ища Шкипера; он сидел на столе — очевидно, сон сморил его во время несения ночной вахты: его голова опустилась так низко, что клюв упёрся в живот.

Девушка осторожно взяла пингвина на руки: его тело было податливым и расслабленным, будто тряпичная кукла.

Нужно было разбудить их, сказать им, что всё получилось… Но они — пингвины — спали так мирно, так безмятежно, что Робин не решилась нарушить их сон. Слега покачивая Шкипера, будто ребёнка, она села в кресло и положила спящего пингвина себе на колени.

… Шкиперу снился сон - тот редкий тип снов, в которых не было взрывов, погонь, перестрелок и спасения всего живого на земле. Ему снился гавайский пляж с белым песком, уютный шезлонг, коктейль в половинке кокоса...

Во сне он почувствовал, как чья-то рука коснулась его затылка и легко, едва касаясь, погладила его вдоль спины. Ощущение было настолько знакомым, что у Шкипера сжалось сердце. “Проклятые сны”, — подумал он. — “Даже в них нет покоя”, - и перевернулся на спину.

… Он нежился в шезлонге, и гавайское солнце щедро дарило ему свет и тепло. Это тепло было тоже чертовски знакомым. Это было тепло, которое он почти забыл за последние два года, мучительное, живое, нежное.

“Пора выбираться отсюда”, — решил Шкипер и проснулся.

Он открыл глаза и огляделся; он лежал на коленях Робин, уютно устроившись в ложбинке между её ног; сама девушка — его прежняя Робин! — дремала, откинув голову на спинку кресла. Смущённый и обрадованный, Шкипер вскочил и запрыгнул на подлокотник.

Должно быть, девушка почувствовала его движение: она подняла голову и посмотрела на пингвина.

— Сработало, — просто сказала Робин, мягко улыбнувшись. — Я — снова я.

— Надо разбудить остальных, — тихо сказала она, но осеклась под пристальным взглядом пингвина.

Они одновременно повернули голову в сторону дивана, на котором спали три пингвина, и вновь посмотрели друг на друга. От остальных их отделяли тишина и воспоминания о прошлом. 

Она медленно протянула к нему руку - как тогда, при их последней встрече, - и снова замерла, будто не решаясь прикоснуться к нему.

_“Детка, ты спала на моей груди, тебе хватило смелости положить меня к себе на колени, а теперь ты боишься дотронуться до меня?”_

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза — пингвин и девушка, — и тишина звенела между ними, как слишком тугая, готовая лопнуть струна.

_“Ох, женщины, вечно вы заставляете нас делать первый шаг!”_

Да, она могла взять на руки спящего Шкипера, но теперь, когда он смотрел на неё, когда он ждал, и его глаза, обычно прозрачно-голубые, наливались тёмной синевой, - она не могла решиться сделать следующий шаг.

_“Ну же, девочка, иди ко мне”..._

Робин не двигалась. Шкипер сделал шаг вперёд и сам коснулся её раскрытой ладони, вложил себя в её руку.

Пальцы мгновенно ожили и мягким движением погладили белые, гладкие как атлас, перья на груди Шкипера.

Пингвин просто стоял и смотрел на неё, не шелохнувшись.

В движениях Робин было трепетное восхищение - она будто прикасалась к чему-то прекрасному и хрупкому, - и грустная, будто просящая прощения ласка.

_“Выше нос, пташка, я всё понимаю… Я - солдат, ты - биолог, у нас разные дороги”..._

Она хотела коснуться его шеи, но Шкипер вдруг ловко уклонился и игриво прихватил клювом её палец.

Робин улыбнулась, принимая его призыв, — её улыбка отразилась в его взгляде. 

Несколько минут они были увлечены этой беззвучной игрой - она пыталась приласкать его, а он шутливо избегал её, то ныряя под протянутую руку, то уворачиваясь.

“Кто из нас кого приручил, Маленький Вожак?” - рассеянно думала Робин. - “Я тебя или ты меня?”

_“Моё предложение насчёт самолёта, рома и танго всё ещё в силе, детка”..._

Наконец Робин выиграла — Шкипер поддался ей, покорно склонившись в её раскрытую ладонь и крыльями прижимая её к своему лицу ещё крепче, а затем медленно запрокинул голову, открывая ей доступ к своему горлу, раскрываясь перед нею.

— Шкипер, — почти беззвучно выдохнула Робин, а он зачарованно, словно в полусне, смотрел, как её губы сомкнулись и вновь разомкнулись, произнося его имя.

Не в силах перебороть порыв восторженной нежности девушка сгребла пингвина в охапку и прижала к себе. Осознание огромной важности и ценности момента обрушилось на неё штормовой волной: ничто в мире в ту секунду не могло сравниться с тем чувством, которое она испытывала; ни одно знакомство на свете, ни одна дружба или родственные узы не смогли бы для Робин сравниться с ощущением доверия Шкипера.

Он закрыл глаза, не веря своему счастью и чувствуя всем телом давно забытый - громкий и частый — стук большого человеческого сердца.

Робин наклонила к нему голову, её волосы, словно занавес, скрыли Шкипера от остального мира; её дыхание летним бризом коснулось его лица.

— Я так скучала по тебе, мой Маленький Вожак, — пробормотала она и легко поцеловала его в шелковистую макушку. — Чувствовала себя такой виноватой... Мне теперь будет чертовски не хватать твоего голоса. 

Шкипер глубоко вздохнул, будто стараясь удержать как можно больше её запаха в своих лёгких, досчитал до десяти - ровно столько он отмерил себе, чтобы успеть очнуться от сладкого наваждения, чтобы успеть не сдаться окончательно, - и мягко, нехотя отстранился от неё; в волосах девушки запуталось маленькое рыжее пёрышко - последнее напоминание от том, что Робин совсем недавно была птицей; пингвин ловко извлёк его из волнистых прядей: это будет его трофей на память.

— Думаешь, пора будить остальных? — тихо спросила девушка.

Шкипер деликатно высвободился из её рук и обернулся к своей команде, мирно спавшей на диване.

— Парни, подъём! Ковальски, забодай тебя нарвал, просыпайся!

Ковальски медленно, словно зомби, поднялся и повернулся к своему командиру.

Несколько секунд он полусонно взирал на Робин, словно не узнавая её, но вдруг подпрыгнул - будто подброшенный взрывом - и в одно мгновенье оказался перед ней. Рико и Рядовой последовали за ним.

Человеческое зрение не позволяло девушке различать эмоции пингвинов как прежде, но нужно было быть абсолютно слепой, чтоб не разглядеть триумф на лице Ковальски, - триумф учёного, наконец-то доказавшего миру свою гениальность, зачарованное удивление Рядового и диковатую, безумную радость Рико.

Пингвин-учёный извлёк из желудка Рико странный прибор, нечто вроде счётчика, антенной на котором служили примотанные скотчем ложка и вилка, и детально обследовал Робин со всех сторон.

Судя по его виду, Ковальски остался более чем доволен результатами своей проверки.

— Надеюсь, Шкипер, — заявил он с плохо скрываемым превосходством, — теперь я смог убедить тебя, что моя наука чего-то да стоит.

Впрочем, командир как всегда был полон сарказма:

— Этой девочке просто чертовски повезло. Как и тебе. И наука здесь ни при чём.  
— Мы просто не учли, что при первом инциденте Робин потеряла сознание, потому “превращение” могло произойти с отсрочкой, пока она была в отключке.

Общение с пингвинами превратилось в игру “крокодил”, где один игрок показывает загаданное слово, а остальные пытаются угадать.

— Ковальски, — Робин присела перед ним на корточки, — без всякой лести скажу: вы — самый талантливый из всех учёных животного мира.

Рядовой и Рико — любители хэппи-эндов — с умилением вздохнули, однако Шкипер перехватил исполненный немыслимой гордости взгляд своего первого лейтенанта и сразу вернул его с небес на землю:

— Очень ловкий комплимент, надо отдать девочке должное. Особенно, если подумать, сколько ещё учёных из “животного мира” ей известно.

Но Ковальски был слишком счастлив, чтоб обращать внимание на подколки.

— Даже не знаю, как я могу отблагодарить вас, — растерянно сказала Робин.

— О, не стоит, — великодушно отмахнулся Ковальски.

Робин подошла к столу, вырвала из блокнота лист с изображением Дорис и протянула Ковальски.

— Это самое меньшее, чем я могу отблагодарить вас. Надеюсь, Дорис однажды поймёт, что она теряет.

Несколько секунд пингвин смотрел на рисунок, словно не веря своим глазам.

Он бережно принял её подарок, аккуратно свернул его в трубочку и в знак благодарности - вместо слов, которые она бы теперь всё равно не поняла, - поклонился Робин.

— Не за что, — грустно улыбнулась в ответ девушка, но тут же сменила тон:

— Полагаю, будет правильным отметить моё возвращение. Кто за то, что бы позавтракать суши?

Четыре крыла дружно взвились вверх.

— Сколько будем брать? — спросила Робин, открывая ноутбук и заходя на сайт фирмы, занимавшейся доставкой суши.

Этот простой вопрос вызвал оживлённую дискуссию, по результатам которой было решено взять два больших набора суши: два - для Робин, Шкипера, Рядового и Ковальски, и один - для Рико.

***  
Когда с завтраком было покончено, Робин, сидевшая на подушке в окружении пингвинов, серьёзно сказала:

— Слушайте… Я не знаю, как мне благодарить вас — всех вас.

Все четверо скромно покачали головами.

_“Детка, неужели ты думаешь, что мы сделали это ради награды?”_

Она словно поняла слова Шкипера:

— Конечно, вы — элитный отряд спецназа, лучшие из лучших, и просто выполняете свою работу, я всё понимаю… Но мне бы хотелось дать вам что-нибудь в благодарность, что-то полезное.

Пингвины переглянулись.

Наибольшую радость её слова вызвали у Рико. Пока он возбуждённо выкрикивал нечто, похожее на список стратегического наступательного оружия, подходящего для оснащения армии небольшой страны, пока Рядовой перебирал в уме все свои мечты — от набора лунорогов до гигантской коробки арахисовых ирисок, а Ковальски раздумывал о том, что лучше попросить: электронный телескоп, миниреактор холодного синтеза или набор начинающего робототехника, Шкипер фривольно облокотился о колено Робин и сказал:

— Птичка, ты знаешь, на что рассчитываю лично я.

Робин выждала, пока они успокоятся, деликатно сняла крыло Шкипера со своего колена, встала и подошла к столу.

Она вытащила из рюкзака плоскую белую коробку и протянула её Ковальски:

— Держи. Я купила его в подарок племяннику на день рождения, но думаю, вам он тоже пригодится. Это планшет. Какой учёный без компьютера, верно? Да и строить стратегические планы по борьбе с врагами с ним проще, — с улыбкой закончила она и подмигнула Шкиперу.

***  
Когда Робин, умытая и переодевшаяся вышла из ванной, она увидела, что пингвины стоят на балконе с явным намерением совершить десантный прыжок вниз.

— Постойте! Я отвезу вас сама. Моя машина в гараже.

Её предложение вызвало ажиотаж в маленьком отряде. После краткого, но явно очень бурного обсуждения Рико — с абсолютно диким выражением лица — повернулся к Робин и жестами показал крутящийся руль.

На заднем плане Шкипер, Ковальски и Рядовой старательно делали вид, что они тут ни при чём.

— Нет, Рико, при всём уважении: я не могу доверить тебе руль, — с сомнением в голосе отозвалась Робин. — Мне хватило того, как мы добирались до лаборатории.

***

Рико и Рядовой расположились на переднем сиденье, Ковальски, счастливый, как именинник, с планшетом и автомобилем — сзади, Шкипер — на приборной панели, возле ветрового стекла.

Всю дорогу он молчал, изредка поглядывая на Робин.

Робин остановила машину неподалёку от входа в зоопарк.

— Нет ничего хуже, чем момент прощанья, — пробормотала она. — Я навещу вас, когда вернусь из Норвегии, хорошо? — вопрос прозвучал неуверенно, будто она просила разрешения.

Шкипер кивнул, но его глаза были полны печали.

Робин пальцем приподняла его клюв и заглянула в глаза:

— Я вернусь. На сей раз я обещаю.

Шкипер что-то сказал Ковальски, но тот только развёл крыльями.

Тогда Шкипер жестами попросил Робин дать ему мобильный телефон.

Несколько секунд он тыкал на кнопки, а потом показал Робин. В новом СМС-сообщении была всего одна фраза, написанная без пробелов: “Берегисебямалыш”.

Робин почувствовала, как не прошенные слёзы колют глаза. Она замотала головой, пытаясь пересилить, побороть себя, а когда подняла голову, увидела, что пингвинов уже нет рядом.

Они сидели в своём автомобиле на дорожке, ведущей к зоопарку, готовые в любой момент рвануть с места.

Смахнув слезы, девушка сохранила СМС в папке “Неотправленные сообщения”, вышла из машины и помахала своим героям рукой. 

Все четверо салютовали ей на прощанье и, лихо развернув автомобиль, помчались в сторону зоопарка.


End file.
